


Invincible

by otterdust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdust/pseuds/otterdust
Summary: Yuuri's dreams had come true.Viktor had everything he ever wanted in his arms.





	

Yuuri propped his skate up on a bench and began to lace it up.

He focused on the black, worn laces. 

His shaky fingers pushed them through the holes and pulled them as tight as he could.

Anything to get his mind off Viktor.

Viktor.

With his skates successfully on, he glided onto the ice, and fell.

Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix skater, fell while he was simply trying to skate forward.

He didn’t make any effort to get back up, instead he lay on the ice, desperately trying to not think about Viktor.

But he was thinking about Viktor.

He was thinking about the cold, dark night.

The quiet streets, illuminated by a single streetlight.

He was thinking about the snow, silently coming down in fat clumps, sticking to their coats and getting caught in their eyelashes.

He thought about the mulled wine in their hands, spreading warmth throughout their bodies whenever they took a drink.

They were walking so closely.

Shoulder to shoulder, fingertips brushing the other’s fingertips.

Yuuri had convinced himself it was for warmth.

He was thinking about how suddenly, Viktor’s hand reached out and cupped Yuuri’s face, mulled wine forgotten.

He was thinking about how he dropped his cup too, the liquid staining the snow like blood.

He was thinking about the blush that spread up his own neck, and permeated his cheeks.

They were so close, Viktor’s hand on Yuuri’s cheek, and the other tangled in his hair.

He was thinking about how he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Viktor’s torso.

He was thinking about how Viktor placed his soft lips on his own chapped ones.

He was thinking about how the kiss deepened, tongues exploring each other’s mouths.

He was thinking about how Viktor tasted like home (and slightly mulled wine).

He was thinking about how his hands suddenly pushed out, forcing Viktor away from him.

Viktor’s confused and hurt face looking down at Yuuri.

He was thinking about how he turned and ran away, leaving Viktor standing in the snow.

Yuuri was thinking about how he regretted every minute of running away.

He wanted to stay there and kiss Viktor senseless.

Anxiety sucks, doesn’t it?

Anxiety pushed his hands out.

Anxiety ran away from everything he had dreamed of.

So here was Yuuri, lying on the ice, with tears falling down his face, regretting everything.

He wanted Viktor.

He wanted Viktor’s silver hair and his sparkling blue eyes.

He wanted Viktor’s broad shoulders and strong torso.

He wanted Viktor’s muscular legs and his surprisingly tiny feet.

He wanted to cling onto Viktor, face buried into his coat, taking in Viktor’s scent.

He wanted Viktor.  
The door opening snapped Yuuri back into reality.

He sat up and smeared his tears away.

Standing at the door was Viktor.

They stood like that for a few minutes.

Viktor, in the doorway of an ice rink at three in the morning, desperately trying to blink back the tears that were trickling down his face.

Yuuri, sitting on the ice, his pants cold and soaked through, tears dripping down his blushing cheeks.

Then Yuuri stood up.

He stood up and ran.

Not out the door this time, but towards Viktor.

He ran into his arms and pressed his lips against Viktor’s in a heated kiss.

Viktor didn’t move his lips in shock.

Just as Yuuri was starting to worry he did something horribly wrong, Viktor deepened the kiss.

This kiss was nothing like their first.

Their first was sweet, slow, and uncertain.

This one was fierce.

It was filled with heat and passion, and before they knew it, Yuuri was pressed up against a wall.

The pulled apart for oxygen.

They embraced, smiling into each other.

Yuuri’s dreams had come true, and he was happier than he’d ever been.

Viktor had everything he ever wanted in his arms.

They were invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
